


Oak Forest

by thewonderchild



Series: Father-Son Bonding [2]
Category: Dungeons and Daddies (Podcast)
Genre: Father Son Bonding, Gen, Sparrow tries to channel his inner zen, henry is constantly trying his best but lark is Not Like Him and that's difficult, lark and sparrow have adhd and you can pry that from my cold dead hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25587508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewonderchild/pseuds/thewonderchild
Summary: Lark doesn't know a lot of things. He doesn't know why he should care what day of the week it is, or why when he's supposed to do something matters as long as it gets done. What he DOES understand, however, is straight-up bloodsport.Henry knows a lot of things. He knows why some rocks form a certain way, and why he likes Birkenstocks more than other shoes. What he DOESN'T understand, however, is Lark.
Relationships: Henry Oak & Sparrow Oak, Lark Oak and Henry Oak
Series: Father-Son Bonding [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854547
Comments: 8
Kudos: 63





	1. Hooligan

**Author's Note:**

> The second in an installment of character studies, it's Lark and Henry! I'm gonna do Sparrow and Henry next, I just felt like it was important to do them individually because they get lumped together so often even though I think they have pretty different personalities once you get in there. Anyway, Lark wants to square up with his dad and I think that's beautiful.

Lark knew that his father wanted to understand him, wanted to crack the code on how to make him listen and calm down. Lark didn't want to calm down, not yet. Lark wanted to run, sprint down the halls screaming until his voice gave out. Wanted to jump headfirst into a river and grab a fish with his bare hands and promptly let it go, just to prove he could. Most of all, Lark wanted to fight.

Nothing serious of course, nothing lethal. Just a few punches to a tree, or putting an opposing force flat on their behinds. Talking was how his father solved problems, but that was too many steps, too many variables. Everything around Lark had too many steps to it, too many things to memorize that didn't matter. Who cares whether it's five or six in the evening? Who cares if it's when you're supposed to go to bed? Their ancestors didn't, Lark was certain. A caveman never looked at his watch.

It was exhausting, trying to learn about things that didn't matter, things that didn't make sense. What made sense, Lark knew, was combat. Bloodsport, people fighting for anything from glory to their very lives. Survival of the fittest, and Lark knew he was fit.  
His father, however, he wasn't so sure about. He was very knowledgeable about the natural world, sure, but in a tooth and nail struggle, he was certain his father would refuse to fight until the bitter end.

"Lark, buddy, you don't have to worry about that. People don't fight to the death anymore, not in California at least." Lark confronts his father about this on the back porch one day, when Sparrow is stuck at school retaking a test. Sparrow was never very good with geography, that was more Lark's game. "And besides!" Henry thumps his chest a few times, standing up straight, "your old man is pretty tough, you know!"

"But Fatherrrrrr...." Lark began, noticing how his father's mouth twitched up at the corners the longer he drew it out, "circumstances can change at any moment! You have to be ready to defend yourself through hand to hand combat! Who knows what sort of hooligans you may meet in your remaining lifetime?"

Henry smiles fondly and ruffles Lark's hair, much to his protest. This was usually the precursor to his father disregarding his Very Important And Useful Advice, and it also tangled his hair even further. His mother's curls were not easy to maintain.

"I'm pretty sure you and your brother are the only hooligans I know, and you wouldn't turn on me, would you?"

An Idea! Lark knew now how to train his father for the harsh reality of bloodsport! He entered a fighting crouch, center of gravity low and even. "Perhaps you overestimate me, Father. I have been waiting for my time to usurp you as the man of the house! Mother and Sparrow will come home to a new regime!"

It had been awhile since Lark's father, usually so high strung and nervous, seemed to take his son's antics in stride. Lark was half expecting him to ruffle his hair again and go back to reading his book, ignoring Lark's efforts. The other half of him hoped that his father would get up and fight him, for real this time.

Neither was fully correct, but the latter half won out. Lark charged at his father, who side stepped with grace and ease. He tried again, but was picked up by the midsection so quickly, he hadn't realized until he was in the air, kicking at the sky instead of running. Henry set him down, gently, but Lark wasn't ready to admit defeat. He came in low this time, managing to swing at Henry's ankles and trip him up a little bit. Much to his surprise, his father turned his stumble into a somersault, and popped back up to put Lark in a (very loose) chokehold. No matter, Lark thought, as he opened his mouth, ready to bite down, and --

"What are you two doing out here?"

Henry turned, Lark still in his grasp, to see Mercedes standing in the doorway, popsicle in hand. Sparrow trotted up behind her, holding one popsicle with a bite taken out of it, and two in their wrappers. Oh hell yeah, Lark thought, slipping out of his father's hold to relieve his brother of the burden.

"Just playing a bit, mi amor. We were feeling a little restless."

"I was training Father in the basics of combat!" Lark declares this proudly to his mother, not expecting any praise but well aware that he deserves it for this Great Deed. "He is good at dodging, but his strikes need work! Specifically, he needs to do them!"

His mother laughed, clear and joyful, but Lark didn't really get what was funny. "I'm sure you have plenty to teach him, pumpkin, but come inside for now. The mosquitoes will eat you up."

"I will destroy them. My blood is too powerful for any man or mosquito."

She laughed again, sauntering inside. Sparrow urged him in, excited to share the stupid joke on his popsicle stick, and their father followed. As Lark was about to go upstairs to the room he shared, he felt a hand come to rest on his shoulder.

"Hey kiddo. You know I believe you can get through life without violence, but..." his father trailed off, looking around conspiratorially. "If you have anything else to teach me, let me know, okay? Just don't get into any fights at school."

Lark hummed to himself for a moment, weighing it over. On one hand, there were far too many opportunities to engage in battle in the halls, but on the other... his father was listening. He was receptive.

"You have made a fine bargain, Father. I hope you look forward to my tutelage."

His father laughed a little, and Lark realized that maybe that was an ineffective way to put it. Words aren't where he excels, that is his father's domain.

"I await it with bated breath, Master Lark."

Words aren't where Lark excels, that is his father's domain.

But for the first time, it seems like his father is willing to visit the domain of action instead.


	2. Destroyer of the Universe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Lark's bit takes place before the forgotten realms, Sparrow's takes place afterwards! The podcast hasn't finished yet, but there are really only spoilers up to the Lord of Chaos arc so don't worry if you haven't listened very far!

It’s only after the Forgotten Realms that Sparrow takes any interest in yoga. He’s seen his father do it his entire life, just out on the back porch, stretching away. Both Sparrow and his brother are incredibly high-energy, and their mother and father quickly realized that maybe yoga wasn’t the best choice for them.

But Sparrow had decided to go the way of the Love Wolf, so he knew he would have to get the Love part down pat. He had already mastered the way of the Wolf, having bitten and punched and kicked his way through life thus far.

So one morning, having woken up way too early (it gets so hot in their room, seriously), he plods into the living room to see his father, outside, stretching as always. Hm. May as well.

“Oh, Sparrow! Come to join your old man in his morning stretches?” Henry looked surprised, but incredibly enthused. This was unsurprising, considering this was his default look when his two beautiful boys weren’t up to any mischief.

Sparrow started pulling another yoga mat over to be placed next to Henry’s. “Yes I am, Father. I have decided to tread the path of peace and tranquility, and I will start with the world’s most boring sport.”

His father just sort of chuckled at that, lifting a hand off the mat to rustle his son’s hair. “Come on now, kiddo. The most boring sport is golf. And yoga can be cool! You can do cool stuff with yoga! I’ll bet you’ve never seen someone do this!”

Sparrow’s not totally sure what his father is doing. He’s got one arm and one leg on the ground, with the other arm extended straight into the sky and the other leg… up by his ear? Since when could he do that?!

“FATHER! Are you summoning a great hammer down from the sky, preparing to vanquish your enemies?!”

Henry cranes his head to look at his son. “I’m not so sure that’s an ability I have, but I think you’d like this pose. It’s called…” he narrows his eyes, pausing for dramatic effect, “…Destroyer of the Universe Pose.”

Holy. Shit. Sparrow may be a Love Wolf, but sometimes Love Wolves might need to hug with their teeth. “Father. Teach me this pose immediately. This is too much power for one man alone to possess!”

Slowly, Henry comes out of his power stance, and sits cross legged in front of Sparrow. “Patience, grasshopper. You must train for many moons before you can attempt this pose, lest your form be torn asunder by the universe itself.”

“Hm. It is far from my time to be torn asunder. Where must I start my… yoga journey, Father?”

Sparrow notices his Father laugh, even though he tries to keep it under wraps. No matter. He will become a Yoga Master in due time.

“Okay, how about we start with the Downward Dog instead?”

…Very well.


End file.
